


The Trade (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: ロキがどうしても読みたい魔術書と引き換えにソーと褥を共にするお話です。





	The Trade (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296080) by [lies_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/pseuds/lies_d). 



第一章

　その夜、ソーは父王の率いる軍隊とともに帰国した。12名の兵士のうち二名が治癒室に運ばれ、残りは軽傷、筋肉痛、疲労といった程度の被害だった。ムスペルヘイムはひどい場所だった。数週間続いた戦闘の間、ソーはほんの一時間も続けて眠ることができなかった。痛み、恐怖、不安が空気に満ちていた。  
　半分死んだような気分で仲間の戦士たちと別れ、自室に続く階段を上った。部屋に足を踏み入れると同時に、戦利品を詰めこんだ袋を放り投げ、その横にムジョルニアをゴトン、と音を立てて置いた。年長の兵士たちは金貨をわけあっていたが、ソーが狙ったのは魔術師の保管庫だった。何だかよくわからない大量の品々で、袋はどっしりと重くなっていた。  
　甲冑を頭から外して服を脱ぎ、寝台の横に置いた盥を水で満たす。髪を洗い、硫黄の名残を肌から拭き取り、清潔な寝衣に着替えた。今すぐに会いたい相手がいた。戦地の匂いで嫌な気分にさせたくなかった。  
　広間を静かに横切り、ロキの部屋に向かう。  
　弟が眠る寝台の上に、月の光が細長く伸びていた。ソーは寝台の横に膝をつき、ロキの寝顔を見つめた。濡れたような黒い髪を一束、頰からそっとはらってやる。  
　ソーは幼い頃から「黄金の王子」と呼ばれていた。亜麻色に輝く髪、太陽の口づけをたっぷり受けた肌。誰もが彼を黄金に例えて賞賛した。一方ロキは ──  インクを溶かしたような黒髪に、一日中書庫で過ごして陽にあたることのない、ミルクのように白い肌の王子は ── その外見を讃えるような愛称を得ることはなかった。  
　しかしソーは、ロキを世界で一番美しい存在だと心から信じていた。月光の下でほんのりと光る肌は、まるで降り積もったばかりの雪のようだ。兄弟でこれほど容姿が異なることに、何か大切な意味があるに違いないとソーはいつも思っていた。肩幅が広くて体格の良いソーと、ほっそりとした体つきのロキ。いつも騒々しくて粗雑なソーと、物静かで知的なロキ。ソーが単刀直入すぎる物言いをして顰蹙を買うのに対して、ロキはいつも慎重に言葉をえらび、まるで蜘蛛が絹の糸で巣を編み出すように、繊細な話し方をした。  
　正反対の兄弟でいることが、ソーは好きだった。お互いの足りないところを補うことができる。それはとても大切なことに思えた。どこか深いところで、二人がしっかりと結びついているような気がするのだ。  
「ロキ・・・ロキ！」  
　ロキが何度か瞬きながらゆっくりと目を開くのを見て、ソーは何週間ぶりかの幸せな気分になった。  
「ソー？帰ってきたのか」  
　眠そうにつぶやく弟に、ソーは笑いかけた。  
「ロキ、お前に見せたかったよ。トロールを十匹に、ドラゴンの首を一つ殺したんだぞ」  
「ドラゴンの首を一つ？ドラゴン一匹じゃなくて？」ロキはあくびをしながら聞く。  
「首が三つあるドラゴンだったんだ。ティアが他の二つを殺した。牙を持ち帰ってきてやったぞ！」  
　ソーの戦績は部隊でもっとも熟練した兵士にも迫る勢いだった。父王も誇りに思うことだろう。近いうちに一人で部隊を率いて戦地に向かうことを許されるはずだ、とティア将軍にも言われた。ソーが成人に達するまで、あと数年を残すばかりだった。  
「牙じゃなくて鱗を持って帰って欲しかったな。鱗の方がずっといろいろなことに使えるのに」ロキは兄をたしなめるような口調で言ったが、その目は半分閉じられていて、今にもまた眠ってしまいそうだった。  
「もちろん鱗だって持って帰ってきた。魔術に使うんだろ？」  
「あ、そうなのか。ありがとう」ロキは柔らかく微笑んだ。目を閉じ、呼吸が緩やかになり、静かに眠りへと戻っていく。  
「ずっとお前のことを考えてたんだ」ソーはささやいた。  
　別々の寝室で眠るようになってまだ数年しか経っていなかったが、ソーは夜になると今でも弟が隣にいないことを寂しく思った。幼い頃は、ロキの寝台に潜り込み、ぴったりと寄り添って眠ることが何よりも好きだった。  
　しかし、今のロキに対する感情は、そんな無邪気なものではなくなっている。そのことをソーはよく自覚していた。  
　本当は今すぐロキと同じ毛布にくるまって、何度もキスをしたかった。抱きしめて、恋人同士と同じことをロキとしたい。そんなふうに弟を求めるのは間違っているとわかっていても、この気持ちから逃れることはどうしてもできなかった。  
　ソーは弟を愛している。それは欲望をともなう愛だった。まだ年若い彼には、強い兄弟愛と欲望との境目がうまく見分けられなくなっていた。  
　くたくたに疲れていたけれど、このまま隣に横たわったら、この激しい欲望が弟に伝わってしまいそうで、ソーはその夜の共寝は諦めた。  
　かわりに身をかがめてロキの額に唇をつけ、自室に戻って眠りについた。

〜〜〜

　ソーは一晩と丸一日眠り続けた。次に目が覚めたときは夕暮れどきで、目を開けると、戦利品の袋をあさっているロキの姿が見えた。  
「ロキ！」ソーは目をこすりながら声をかけた。「目が覚めたらお前がいるなんて嬉しいな。俺はどれくらい眠ってたんだ？」  
　ロキはちらりとソーを見ると、またすぐに戦利品の山に目を戻した。  
「たったの丸一日だよ。使えないガラクタばっかり持って帰ってきたな。ドラゴンの鱗はどこだ？」ねずみの形をしたインク入れをつまみあげながら言う。  
「ちょっと待て、それが戦地で命をかけて戦って戻ってきた兄に向かって最初に言う言葉か？」ソーは起き上がるとロキに近づき、腕をひっぱって抱きしめた。  
「はいはい、おかえり、兄上。おお、生還した英雄よ」ロキは呆れて天井を見上げながら大げさに答えた。  
「うん、その方がずっといい」ソーは快活に笑い、ロキが広げた麻袋を手で示した。「オークの魔術師の保管庫には、変なものが大量につまってたんだ。そいつを殺したあと建物全体が崩れてきて、とりあえず奪えるものだけ奪って逃げるしかなかった」  
　インク入れを見てきまり悪げに肩をすくめ、床に座って戦利品の山をかきわける。「お前に持ってきた鱗はどこかこの辺にあるはずなんだが・・・」  
　ロキも隣に座り、二人はいつくもの奇妙な、実に価値のないガラクタをあれこれひっぱりだした。  
　どうみても何か卑猥な目的で作られた道具を発見して二人で笑い転げたあと、ソーはロキに体を近づけて言った。  
「お前も一緒に来られれば良かったのにな」  
　ロキはうつむいた。  
「私には戦闘に参加する力などない。忘れたのか？」  
「お前には魔術があるじゃないか、戦闘よりそのほうが貴重だ。いつか俺が自分の軍隊を率いる日が来たら、お前を一緒に連れていく。勝利の栄光も戦利品も、戦士として俺と分け合うんだ」  
「魔術は戦闘なんかのために使うものじゃない、馬鹿だな」ロキは怒ったように言いながらも、目を伏せてさらにうつむいた。「それに、戦利品がこんなものばかりなら分けてくれなくていい、全部あげるよ」  
　二人は黙って作業を続けた。  
　ロキが古い書物らしきものを手に取った。ユグドラシルの樹が芽生えた頃に綴じられたのではないかと思うほど古く、沁みだらけの分厚い紙の束が、これも古ぼけた木の板に挟まれ、巻きつけられた革紐で留められていた。ロキは紐をほどき、一番上の板を外して最初のページに目を通しはじめた。  
　ロキがはっと息を呑んだ気配に、ソーは奇妙な形をしたペンの整理をやめて振り向いた。ロキはぼろぼろの本をつかんで目を見開いている。自分の頰を叩きたい気分だった ── その本のことをすっかり忘れていた。  
「触るな、それは俺のだ！」本をひったくり、木の板を一番上に戻して両手で胸に抱える。この本は隠しておいて、ロキの聖名祝日に贈り物として渡そうと思っていたのだ。ロキが喜びそうな贈り物を探すのは至難の業だった 。ロキは魔術にしか興味がないのに、ソーはその手のことにまったく知識がない。  
「その紋章が誰のものか知っているのか」かすかに震える指でロキが示しているのは、木の裏表紙の角に刻まれた線と丸を組み合わせた印だった。  
「えーと、知らないに決まってるだろ、俺は魔術師じゃない。この本は父上のために持って帰ったんだ、アルフヘイムの王に贈呈して学者に解読してもらうと良いと思って」なんとかこれを渡すつもりはないと思わせて、聖名祝日に驚かせたかった。  
「アルフヘイムの学者！？あいつらなんか[[rb:呪文 > カンテロップ]]とカンタロープの違いもわからないよ。この本を贈るなんてもったいない」ロキは舌先で素早く唇を舐めた。そんな仕草のひとつにも、ソーはつい欲望を感じて息苦しくなってしまう。「私にこの本を譲ってほしい」  
　ソーはありったけの理性をかき集めて答えた。  
「だめだ」  
「じゃあ、父上に渡す前に読むから、貸してもらえないか」ロキは我慢できないというように指を本に伸ばす。  
「だめだ！そんなふうに貸し借りしていたら傷んでしまう。古くて今にもバラバラになりそうなのだから」  
　ソーは身をかわすと、背後の床に本を置き、その上をムジョルニアで押さえた。  
　ロキはすっと目を細めた。「その本を私にくれたら、お返しになんでも好きなものをあげる」  
　ソーは思わず身震いした。勝手にいやらしい考えが浮かんできてしまい、首を振ってそれをとり消そうとする。  
「だめだ、だめだ、だめだ！そんなしつこく言うならもういい、残りの整理は俺が一人でする。ドラゴンの鱗は明日にでも取りに来い」ソーは立ち上がると弟の腕をつかんでドアまでひきずっていった。  
　ロキが外に出ると、ソーは扉にもたれてため息をついた。自分でも困惑するほど突然固くなってしまった下半身に、弟が気づいていないことを祈った。

〜〜〜

　その晩は、全能の神である父により、帰還した兵士たちのための祝宴が開かれることになっていた。すでに時間がせまっていることに気づき、ソーは慌てて入浴や正装を済ませた。  
　ロキは戦士との同席が許されていなかった。祝杯、武勇伝、戦利品の披露が続き、弟と話す機会はなかなか巡ってこなかった。初めて味わうミードが大きな酒杯に並々と注がれ、ソーは注目を浴びながらそれを一気に飲み干した。仲間たちからどっと歓声があがり、周囲が拍手や興奮した叫びに包まれる。ミードは不味かったが、おかげでやっと、弟が座っているはずの方向を見る勇気が持てた。  
　他の出席者たちと同じように正装していても、ロキは祝宴の場でたった一人、退屈そうに見えた。使用人たちでさえ、それぞれの職務を果たしながら酒を飲み、楽しそうに笑っているというのに。ソーと目が合うとロキは腕組みをして睨んでみせたが、弟のそんな表情さえ、ソーにはたまらなく魅力的だった。見つめすぎだと咎められる前に、ソーは自分からそっと視線を外した。  
　仲間の戦士たちが酔いつぶれたすきに、ソーは祝宴を抜け出した。女官の一人が追ってきて、広間を出たところでソーに声をかけ、抱きついてキスをしてきた。アスガルドの女らしい豪奢な笑顔で、柔らかい体を押しつけてくる。ソーが一言誘えば、喜んで寝室までついてくるだろう。  
　誘惑は強かったが、ソーは優しく彼女を押し戻した。女の方から必死で迫るような恥はかかせたくなかった。  
　寝室に来て欲しい相手はたった一人。他の誰かを代わりに抱くのは嫌だった。きっと抱きながらそのたった一人のことを ── 弟のロキのことを、ずっと考えてしまうだろう。今はまだ、そこまで切羽詰まっているわけではなかった。  
　そして寝室に戻ると、なんと、そこにはロキが待ち構えていたのだった。

 

第二章

  
　ロキは腰掛けていたソーの寝台から立ち上がり、腕を組んだ。  
　本をムジョルニアで押さえておいて良かった。そうしていなかったらロキはとっくに本を盗んでいただろう。  
「本と引き換えに何が欲しい？」ロキは強情に答えを求めた。  
（寝台に戻って服を脱げ）  
　勝手に答えが頭に浮かぶ。ソーはその考えを心の奥底に押しやった ── 過去に思い浮かべたことのある、すべての秘密の欲望を隠してきた、その暗い場所へ。喉が乾いてきて唾液を飲み込むが、答えは見つからない。  
　ロキは苛々とため息をついた。  
「ブランスリーフの短剣ならどうだ？」  
　アスガルド最高級の短剣。父王から贈られたその短剣を、ロキはいつも自慢していた。  
「だめだ、お前の大切な短剣は受け取れない」  
「ドラゴンの骨の占術椀は？」  
　それもロキが大事にしている貴重な物だった。何かと引き換えに差し出すなんて信じられない。何も言えずにただ首を横に振る。  
「じゃあ何なら良いんだ？言ったことを全部書いてくれるペンがある。字が汚い兄上には便利なんじゃないか？魔法の鎧もあるし、他の本もたくさんある、いろんな本が・・・」  
　そのどれにも反応しないソーに、ロキは苛立って髪をかきあげた。  
「なんでも好きな魔術をかける・・・兄上の馬を一ヶ月洗う・・・」最後のひとつは、子供の頃よくお互いに押しつけていた雑用だった。  
「お願いだ、ソー、何が欲しいか言ってくれ」ロキの口調はいまや哀願になっていた。  
　小枝がポキンと折れるように、ソーの理性が弾け飛んだ。  
「一緒に寝台に入って、抱かせて欲しい」  
　言葉は止めようとする前に口から溢れてしまった。弟の顔から驚きのあまり表情が消える。そのあとはもう、目を合わせることもできなかった。黙ってしまったロキの答えを待つうちに、頰が燃えるように熱くなってくる。  
　いつのまにか止めていた息を吐き出した。  
「今言ったことを誰かに告げ口したら、あの本を燃やす、本気だぞ」声が掠れた。  
「誰にも言うわけないじゃないか。そんな不道徳なことを兄上が言ったなんて、絶対誰も信じない。逆にひどい嘘を広めた罪で私が罰せられるに決まってる」  
　ロキはなんとか話ができるくらい冷静になったようだった。ソーを見上げて目を細め、顔を少し傾ける。深く考え込むときの癖だった。  
「本気で言ってるんだな？」  
　ソーは答えられなかった。その場を逃げ出したくなる気持ちを、ありったけの精神力をかき集めて抑えた。ああ、なんてことを言ってしまったんだ、と心の中で叫びながら。  
　ロキは片手を伸ばし、ソーの肩に置いて、落ち着いて視線を合わせるのを待った。  
「私の体と引き換えに、本当にあの本をくれるのか？」  
　ソーは怯えていた ── 心底怯えていた。ロキに拒絶されるのも、受け入れられるのも、同じくらい怖かった。それでも、どうやら頭の一部は機能しているらしかった。  
「本の全部は渡さない」  
「何枚？」  
　値段の交渉は、低い額から始めろ。交渉術の基本が自然に頭に浮かんだ。  
「一枚。あの最初の一枚」  
　本から少しはみ出している、以前にロキが目を通していた一枚目の紙を、ソーは指差した。ロキはきっと本の半分、あるいは一章分を求めて逆に交渉してくるだろう、と思いながら。  
　ロキは唇を舐めた。「残りのページは？」  
「一枚ずつ、同じ代償だ」こんな会話をしているなんて信じられない。  
　ロキは黙って考えていた。ムジョルニアに押さえられ、床に置かれた本を苦しそうな表情で見つめる。  
「一度抱くたびに一枚だな。本当に約束を守ると誓うか？」  
　ロキが差し出した手を、ソーはためらいなく握った。  
「ああ、誓う」  
　誇りを持って誓える内容だとは思えなかったが、ソーはそれでも、この誓いに自ら拘束されることを選んだ。  
　手を離すまで、二人はまっすぐお互いの目を見つめあった。  
　ふたたび沈黙が降りる。何をしてしまったのか、これから何をすればいいのか。ソーは沈黙の中で考えた。  
「今夜、もう始めるか？」ロキが聞く。  
　もしかしてこれは夢なのだろうか。  
「ああ、そうしたい」  
　どちらかの気が変わる前に実行に移したかった。あるいはこのとんでもない夢から覚めてしまう前に。  
　ロキは扉を指差した。「鍵をかけた方がいい」  
　うなずいて扉まで歩き、言われたとおりにしてから振り向くと、ロキはもう服を脱ぎ始めていた。上着とシャツを脱ぎ、きちんとたたんで床に置く。それから靴を脱いで、脚衣、肌着と、まるでこれから湯浴みをするかのように淡々と裸になっていった。正面を向いた弟の姿を、ソーは見つめずにいられなかった。裸身を味わうようにゆっくりと眺める。  
「兄上は脱がないのか？」ロキは体をかばうように胸の前で腕を交差させた。「ソー、もし私をからかっているのなら、ただじゃおかない・・・」  
　ソーはたったの二秒で部屋を横切り、弟の前に立った。ロキの肩に手を伸ばし、それが何か尊いものであるかのように、恐る恐る指先で触れる。  
「からかってなどいない。ただ・・・」もう片方の手でロキの頰をなでた。「お前のことが本当に・・・欲しいんだ。なんだかこれが現実だという気がしない」  
　ロキはじっとソーを見つめた。目は大きく見開かれ、緑の瞳がきらめいている。そこに怯えはなく、ただ探るような表情だけがあった。  
　顔を近づけてキスをする。最初は優しく、少しずつ深く。ロキの唇は温かくて柔らかく、すんなりと開いてソーの舌を受け入れた。祝宴で飲んだミードよりもずっと強く、弟の味はソーを酔わせた。  
　長いキスを一度止めると、ソーはロキを両腕に包んで抱きしめた。こめかみに鼻先をつけ、髪の匂いを吸い込む。幸福感でいっぱいになった。  
「私も別にこの分野の専門家じゃないけど、こういうことをするにはまず、服を脱ぐんじゃないかな」  
　弟がそんな口調で何かを言うときは、心の中で最後に「馬鹿な兄上」と付けたしていることを知っていた。  
　ソーは声をたてて笑い、もう一度素早く弟の唇をついばんだ。そして一度体を離し、かつてないほどの早さで、服を次々と脱ぎ捨てはじめた。  
「じゃあ、寝台に横になってるよ」  
　ブーツを脱ぐ段になって手間取っているソーを見ながらロキは言った。脚衣より先にブーツを脱いでおくべきだった。  
　ロキの言葉に、一瞬手が止まった。  
「ああ、そうだな・・・うつぶせがいいと思う、たぶん」  
　あらゆる種類の感情がうずまいていて、何を感じればいいのかもよくわからなかった。動揺、欲望、罪悪感。弟を愛しいと思う気持ち、これからすることが彼を傷つけるのではないかという不安 ── 心、体、またはその両方を。  
　やがて欲望が他のすべてに打ち勝った。弟を抱く。もうすぐ、自身を弟の中に埋め込んで、その甘い体から引き出せる限りの快楽を味わう。  
　服を脱ぎ終えて振り向くと、ロキはシーツを足元までずらして、裸の背中を見せて待っていた。交差させた腕の上にあごを乗せ、ソーを見ている。  
　くっきりと勃ちあがったソーの欲望が、ロキにも見えているはずだった。でもそんなことは気にならなかった。それよりも、まるでごちそうを差し出すように寝台に横たわっている、弟の裸体を見つめるので忙しかった。自分を見てさらに固く大きくなっていくソーの様子に、ロキは赤面した。  
　ソーはロキの上に体を重ねた。  
「足を開け」  
　ロキが従う。  
　開かれた足の間に膝をつき、体を前に伸ばして、ロキに覆いかぶさる。弟の柔らかくてひんやりと冷たい肌が、信じられないくらい気持ち良かった。その肌の匂いを吸い込みながら、首と肩にキスの雨を降らせた。片手でロキの丸い尻を優しく撫でる。ソーの屹立がロキの腰に当たり、先端からこぼれた雫がその肌を濡らしていた。  
「ロキ、ありがとう。こんなふうに抱ける日が来るとは思っていなかった。想像していたよりずっといい」  
「まだ何もしていないと思うんだけど。誰からも教えてもらわなかったのか？兄上の・・・その・・・それを・・・中に入れることとか」  
　ソーは笑った。  
「ああ、わかってるよ。そう急ぐな」  
　ロキは曖昧に肩をすくめた。  
「もし本当にするなら、一晩中かけないで欲しいな」  
　その言葉で少し冷静さが戻った。ロキの肩甲骨にキスをする。  
「お前が嫌ならここで止める」  
　ロキはため息をついた。「止めなくてもいいよ。でもさっさと始めたほうがいいと思う」 馬鹿な兄上。  
　ソーはロキの髪に唇をつけたまま微笑んだ。愛しさがこみあげてくる。  
　寝台脇のチェストに手を伸ばし、自慰用にときどき使っていたオイルの瓶を引き出しから取り出した。これを持っていて良かった、と心から思った。瓶を開け、滑らかに挿入できるよう、自身にしっかり塗りつける。  
　ロキの足の間に戻って、先端を窪みにあてがった。体を落としてロキの耳にささやく。  
「中に入れるぞ。いいか？」  
　ロキがうなずく。  
　ゆっくりと押しこんだ。入り口を守るきつい筋肉の輪に、先端がほんの少しだけめりこむ。  
「あああ・・・」  
「痛いか？」  
　嫌だと言われたらすぐ抜くつもりでソーは聞いた。  
「少し。少しだけ。大丈夫、ただ・・・ちょっと待って」  
　ソーはじっと動かず、ロキの肩からこわばりが消えるのを待った。  
「もう大丈夫。続けていいよ・・・でも、ゆっくりね」  
　ゆっくり、優しく、と自分に言い聞かせながら、もう少し中に押し入った。ロキの息づかいが少しでも乱れるたびに止まり、奥まで受け入れる準備ができるのを待つ。弟の中に自分のものが、一インチ、また一インチと少しずつ飲み込まれていく。最高に興奮する光景だった。  
　必死で自分を抑制するうちに、額から汗が滲み始めた。ロキの中で自身が温かく締め付けられる感覚は、今までに想像したもののどれよりも素晴らしかった。一気に奥まで貫いて獣のように犯したいという欲望も痛いほど感じていたけれど、大切な弟を傷つけることはしたくなかった。  
　永遠にも思えた長い時間のあと、ついに根元までしっかりとロキの中に埋めこまれた。  
「全部入った。これ以上奥には入らない。大丈夫か？」前にかがんでロキの肩に口づけ、背中をそっと鼻先でなぞる。  
　ロキは枕の上で顔を横に向け、黙ってうなずいた。  
「どこか痛かったら言ってくれ、すぐ止めるから」  
　ロキがもう一度うなずく。その表情がうまく読み取れず、ソーは今だけは弟が嘘をついていないことを願った。  
　腰を小さく揺らすようにして少しだけ引き抜き、また押し入れる。ロキの背中にぴったりと胸をつけて息づかいを聴き、痛みを感じていないか、注意深く様子を見た。痛がっていないことを確認しながら、慎重な抜き差しをもう何回か繰り返した。  
　時間をかけて先に進んだ。浅い動きをしばらく続けてから、少しずつ長く、深くしていく。そんなふうに自分を抑えてゆっくり動いて、結果的には良かった。もし奥まで入れたあとすぐに激しく突き始めていたら、五、六回で達してしまっていたかもしれない。早かったね、とロキにさんざんからかわれたことだろう。  
　ひと突きごとに快感が昂まっていく。ロキに覆いかぶさり、背中にいくつもキスを落としながら、肌の匂いに身を浸した。  
　絶頂が近いことを感じて、ソーはロキの耳元でささやいた。「あと少しでいきそうだ・・・中に出してもいいか？」  
　ロキは肩をすくめた。  
「女じゃないから、問題ないと思うけど」  
　首筋に口づける。「ありがとう」ロキの手に自分の手を重ね、指を絡ませて目を閉じた。  
　慎重に腰を動かし、もう一度ロキの一番奥までぐっと押しこんでから、そこでじっと止まって快感が頂点に達するのを待った。陰茎が脈動し、弟の最奥に精を放ちはじめる。痙攣が完全に止まって最後の一滴がロキの狭い器官に注ぎこまれるまで、ソーは動かなかった。自分でもなぜかわからないまま、それがとても大事なことだという気がした。  
　弟の中にもう少しだけ止まってその感触を味わってから、ゆっくりと引き抜いた。  
「んん・・・べとべとする」  
　ロキが体の下でわずかに身じろぎした。隣に横たわって、胸に抱き寄せる。  
「大丈夫か？」  
「うん、大丈夫。思ったより痛くなかった」  
　ロキが痛いかどうか想像していたとは思わなかった。ためらいなく服を脱ぎ捨てて寝台に横たわった様子を思い出して、ふと、ロキは以前にも同じことを経験したのだろうか、という疑問が浮かんだ。  
「初めてだったんだよな？」聞きながら、答えは知りたくないような気がした。  
　ロキはうんざりしたように顔を上に向けた。  
「はい、兄上。たった今兄上は、私のバージンを奪いました、どうぞご安心を」  
　軽くからかうような口調だったが、それでもソーの胸は罪悪感でちくりと痛んだ。その夜ずっとどこかで感じていたその痛みは次第に膨れ上がり、ソーを飲み込もうとする。ロキは終始平然とふるまっていたが、本当の気持ちを押し隠しているのではないかと心配だった。  
「俺が嫌いになったか？」静かに聞く。  
　ロキは仰向けになってソーを見上げた。  
「そんなことない」答える声は落ち着いていた。安心させるようにソーの腕に手を置く。「これで本の一ページが読めるなら、十分価値がある」  
　それを聞いて安心したものの、あくまで取引として割り切る弟の態度には少し引っかかるものがあった。  
「よくそんなふうに考えられるな」自分でも何が言いたいのかよくわからないまま続ける。「よくこんな・・・」  
「本のために身を売ることができるか？」片方の眉をあげながら、ロキが言葉を引き取った。  
「そんなこと言おうとしたんじゃない！」  
「兄上は本当に嘘が下手だな。結局そういうことが言いたかったんだろ、別の言い方を探していたんだろうけど」そして、首を振りながらつけたした。「本を見つけたのがブレット爺さんでも私が同じことをしたと思うか？ティア将軍とか、他の男でも？」  
「まさか、お前がそんなことをするわけがない。悪かった」ソーは弟を侮辱してしまったことを強く恥じた。  
　ロキは肩をすくめた。「相手が兄上じゃなかったら、なんとかして盗む方法を考えたよ。でもこの場合は、こうする方が簡単だと思ったんだ。本を堂々と手に入れることができるしね。それに、兄弟だから・・・兄上は私を傷つけたり、本当に嫌がることはしないとわかってるから。周りに言いふらすこともないだろうし」  
　ソーの頬にそっと触れてから続ける。「この取り決めについて恥ずかしく思うのは私ではなくて兄上の方だ。あの本は・・・兵士が全員、自分と同じ重さの金を持ち帰ったとしても・・・それでも、あの偉大な魔術師の著作の一ページ分の価値にも満たない」  
　夢中で話すロキの口調に、ソーは思わず微笑んだ。額にキスをしてささやく。「ロキ、そんな本よりお前の方がもっと素晴らしい。もっとずっと高い価値がある」  
　ロキはまた呆れた表情になった。  
「まるで私が魂の一部を売り渡したような言い方をするんだな。私はただ、ほんの一時間足らずの間、この寝台で足を開いていただけだよ」  
　ソーは首を左右に振った。  
「そうかもしれないけど、俺にとっては特別なことなんだ。ただ気持ち良いというだけじゃなくて・・・俺にとっては・・・」  
　この気持ちを言い表す言葉はとても見つからなかった。言葉の代わりに顔を近づけて、心を込めて優しく口づけた。  
　唇を離すと、ロキは少し困ったような顔で笑っていた。気持ちが伝わったのか、伝えきれる方法があるのかさえわからない。弟の穏やかな目を見れば、少なくともこの行為で傷ついたり侮辱されたと感じているわけではないことは確信できた。もしかしたら、それ以上のことは期待してはいけないのかもしれない。  
　ロキが服を身につけている間に、ソーは寝衣を頭からかぶった。木の板に挟まれた紙束の最初の一枚を取り出すと、ロキは待ちきれないように震える指先を伸ばしてきた。その手に紙を渡してやると、喜びに瞳を輝かせる。  
「ありがとう、兄上」ロキは嬉しさを抑えきれないというように、ソーの頬にキスを贈った。取引の報酬を片手に自室へ戻っていく。  
　ソーはそんなロキを愛しげに見送りながら軽く首を振った。あの古代の書にどれだけ偉大な秘密が書かれているのか知らないが、ロキ以外に渡したい者などいるわけがない。  
　満たされた気分でそう考えながら、ソーは寝台に戻って眠ろうとした。明日が待ちきれなかった。

 

第三章

  
　今晩こそは拒絶されるのではないか、というソーの不安に反して、その後もロキはソーのベッドに通い続けた。そして文句のひとつも言わずに体を開き、ソーのぎこちない愛し方を受け入れた。ロキの体は次第に毎晩の挿入行為に慣れていった。一週間もたたないうちに、思う存分激しく突いても痛がらなくなり、唯一傷ついたものはソーの自尊心だった ── あっというまに達してしまって、ロキにからかわれたのだ。  
　この取引にソーは心から満足していたが、弟の知識への希求がそこで終わりではないことに驚かされた。ロキは何日間も書庫に閉じこもり、後になって、たった一章の解読に何時間も研究が必要だった、と打ち明けてきたりした。家族での晩餐時、ロキの目の下に隈があることを母親が指摘した。その晩餐でさえ、ロキは一皿食べ終えるとそそくさと立ち上がり、書庫のお気に入りの場所へと戻っていってしまった。あの最初の夜以来まともに睡眠もとっていないのではないか、とソーは心配だった。それほど、ロキはあの魔術書から片時も離れたくない様子だった。  
　そんな状態だったから、ロキが初めて訪れてこなかった夜も、驚く必要はなかったはずだった。待てるだけ待った後、ソーは不安を飲み込みながら広間を横切り、ロキの寝室に向かった。今夜はついに拒絶されてしまうのだろうか。  
　部屋に入ってみると、ロキはぐっすり眠っていた。  
　寝台に近づいて枕元にひざまずく。  
「ロキ」  
　耳元に囁きかけた。  
「ロキ！」  
　もう一度呼んでも、ロキはぴくりともしない。頬に触れ、次に髪に、そして肩を優しく揺さぶった。  
「んん・・・何？眠い・・・」目を閉じたまま、ロキがつぶやいた。  
　その反応につい口元が緩んでしまう。このまま寝かせておくべきなのだろうが、寝呆けた弟があまりにも可愛くて、逆に抱きたくてたまらなくなってしまった。  
「ロキ、俺だ。今日の一枚を持ってきたぞ」  
　大事な魔術書の一枚と聞いて、ロキはついに薄っすらと目を開いた。  
「ああ、兄上」あくびをして起き上がろうとするが、またすぐ枕に沈みこんでしまう。「だめ・・・今日はできない、したいなら私が眠ってる間に勝手に・・・、それが嫌ならまた明日・・・」  
　言い終わらないうちにもう、深く眠りこんでいる。  
　今晩は諦めて自室に戻るべきだ、と思った。けれど、たった一晩でも弟の体から離れるのは辛すぎた。それもこんな風に、無邪気に眠る可愛い姿を見てしまったあとでは。  
　羽織っていたローブを脱いで寝衣一枚になると、ソーは弟の隣にもぐりこんだ。せめて子供時代のように共寝がしたかった。  
　しかしほんの数分後、ロキのすぐ隣に寄り添っているのに、ただ共寝するだけでは不満だ、とソーの下半身がはっきり告げた。一日中、夜のことを楽しみにしていて、部屋に入った瞬間にもうそこが固くなっていたのだ。興奮は簡単には鎮まらず、とても眠れる気分ではなかった。  
　寝衣の下にそっと手を滑り込ませる。今夜はロキが相手をしてくれないのなら、隣で体温を感じながら自分で処理しても良いと思った。起こさないように気をつけて体を近づける。弟の髪の匂いが鼻先をかすめた。ゆっくり手を動かしはじめても、ロキが目覚める気配はまったくなかった。  
　けれど、匂いだけではすぐに物足りなくなってしまった。弟の素肌が見たい。シーツをそっとずらし、足で蹴ってベッドの端に押しやった。  
　ロキは着替えの途中で眠ってしまったらしく、シャツと片方のソックスだけを身につけていた。冷たい夜気が腿の素肌を撫でても、やはり何の反応もしない。  
　ずりあがったシャツの裾から、白い尻が半分、誘いかけるように覗いていた。思い切ってシャツの逆側もたくしあげ、ロキの可愛らしい双丘をむき出しにした。  
　もう匂いと素肌だけでは止まれなかった。直接触りたくなり、内腿を撫でてから上に手を滑らせる。柔らかい尻肉を両手で覆った。  
　ロキは身動きもしなかった。  
「ロキ」背中に体を重ね、耳に囁く。抱いている間だけでも目を覚ましてくれれば、と思うが、ここまで熟睡していては難しいだろう。  
　自分のために起きてくれそうにはない、しかし諦めきれない。ふと、さっきロキが言っていたことは本気だろうか、と考えた。  
　ソーは寝衣を脱ぐと、自室から持ってきていたオイルの小瓶を脚衣のポケットから取り出した。オイルを塗りこむ陰茎が期待に震えはじめた。  
　足を開かせ、その間に割り込んでも、弟は反応しなかった。  
　身を乗り出して顔にふっと息をふきかけ、最後にもう一度目覚めないか試してみたが、やはり効果はなかった。  
　ロキは熟睡していた。かまわずに挿入を試みる。後ろめたくなるほどあっけなく、ロキの温かい隘路に先端が滑りこんだ。そのまま全体が入るまで、止まらずにゆっくりと押しいれた。硬いものが体の奥を抉る感覚に、ロキはさすがに目を覚ました。  
「ん・・・、え・・・？何？ソー？」まぶたが押し上げられ、首をねじってソーを見上げようとする。「何して・・・本当に、眠ってる間に？」  
「やっていいって言ったじゃないか」ソーは気まずさと興奮とで頬を紅潮させた。  
「まさか本当にするとは思わなかった」  
「そ、そうか・・・、止めてほしいか？」弱気な声で聞く。  
　ロキは肩をすくめると枕にぱたんと顔を落とした。  
「いいよ、続けて。別に気にしない」どうでもいい、というように片手をひらりと振って、その手を頬の下に挟む。そしてあくびを一つしたきり、また目を閉じてしまった。  
「お前が眠っていられるように、できるだけ優しくするから」  
　ロキの唇がふっと微笑んだ。  
「兄上の、ヘンタイ」  
　ソーは約束を守った。初めてロキを抱いた夜と同じくらい優しく、ゆっくりと動いた。どんなに時間をかけたところで、維持できるスタミナにあまり変わりはない。最初のときと同じようなペースで限界が近づいてきてしまった。自分の下で眠っている弟を見ているだけで、たまらなく興奮してしまう。  
　上半身は無垢な天使を絵に描いたかのよう ── 枕に頭を沈め、唇をわずかに開いて熟睡している寝顔、すべすべの頬、起きているときには滅多に見せない、安らぎきった表情。  
　ところが下半身を見れば、ソーにまくり上げられたシャツの下で足を大きく開き、美味しそうな双丘がむき出しになっている。その二つの丸みの間を、ソーの太いペニスが何度も出入りしていた。愛する弟の、完璧で美しく、信じられないくらい淫蕩な姿。  
　絶頂が近づいてくる。ソーは低く唸ると、限界まで深くロキの中に入りこみ、腰を押しつけて最後の一滴まで奥に注いだ。射精を完全に終えて満足してから、ゆっくりと引き抜く。  
　驚くことに、ロキは眠ったままだった。そのことで侮辱されたと思うどころか、ソーはもう一度挿入して二回戦に臨もうかと考えたほどだった。誘惑から自分を引きはがすようにベッドを降り、寝衣を身につける。そんな卑怯なことはしたくなかったし、たとえ正直に言うとしても、貴重な本のページを一晩に二枚も失いたくなかった。  
　部屋を出る前にもう一度、寝台脇に膝をついた。  
「ロキ。本の紙をどこに置いておけばいい？」  
　ロキは薄目を開けた。  
「終わった？」  
　赤面しながらうなずく。「ああ、すごく良かった ── ありがとう」  
「はいはい。ヘンタイ」小さくあくびをする。「キスもしないで行くつもりだったのか？」  
「キスして欲しいとは思わなかった」  
「兄上のキスは好きだよ」ロキは眠たげに微笑む。仰向けになって、両手を伸ばしてきた。  
　枕元のテーブルに魔術書の一枚を置いてから、ソーはかがみこんで弟の望みをかなえた。長く、柔らかく、まどろむようなキス。息苦しくなるまで味わってから、ソーはやっと唇を離した。  
「んん・・・兄上は、太陽みたいな味がする」気怠く微笑んでロキが言った。  
「お前は月の光のような味がするよ」弟の頬を優しく撫でながら、ソーは返した。  
　ロキはまるで猫のように、指に頬ずりをしてきた。  
「それ、好き・・・」  
　好きなのがソーの言葉なのか、頬を撫でる指なのか、確かめる前にもう、ロキは目を閉じて、眠りの中に戻っていってしまった。  
　ソーはしばらく弟を見つめた。それから、今日の一枚が風で飛んでいかないように、近くにあった本を上に乗せた。  
　忍び足で自室に戻りながら、兄上のキスが好き、とロキが言ったことを思い出して、ソーは幸せな気持ちになった。ソーとの行為をもしかしたらロキも楽しんでいるのではないか、と思うことは何度もあったが、そのたびに多くを望みすぎてはいけないと自分に言い聞かせていた。  
　その夜、ソーは決意した。毎晩寝台に来るロキが、少しでも楽しめるようにするにはどうしたらいいか、その方法を必ず見つけてみせると。

 

第四章

  
　翌日の夜も、ソーはロキの部屋を訪ねた。ロキは足を組んで床に座り、何かの呪文を唱えていた。  
　ロキの声が黒い雷雲のように重く響く。一瞬、腕の毛が逆立った。何の魔術なのかわからないが、部屋中の空気がものすごい勢いでロキの両手に吸い込まれているかのようだった。  
　そこに突然、拳大の炎が燃え上がり、ロキはぱっと顔を輝かせた。  
「ソー！見ろ！できた！」  
　嬉しそうな表情を見てソーは思わず微笑んだが、弟が以前にも同じような魔術を使うのは何度も見たことがあった。  
「触ってみて」  
　こういう魔術を試すときにいつも兄をからかうロキには慣れていたので、ソーはすぐにかがんで炎に手を伸ばした。少し暖かい程度かと思ったのに、指先が焼き焦げそうなほど熱かった。  
「あちっ」  
　急いで手を離し、熱を振り払う。  
「触れって言ったんだ、手ごと全部つっこめなんて言ってない」  
　ソーは指を見た。水ぶくれができることはなさそうだが、ズキズキと痛かった。  
「すごいな、ロキ！あの本で学んだのか？」  
　ロキはうなずいて指をひらひら動かし、両手をすっと離した。火の球はまるでしゃぼん玉のように弾けて消えた。  
「以前に作った炎はただの幻影やトリックだ。今は本物の形質転換術を勉強してるんだ。空気を火に、火を氷に、地面を水に変えて元に戻したり。もっと強力にできたら本当に戦闘で魔術が使えるかもしれない」  
「魔術は戦闘なんかに使わないんじゃなかったのか？」  
「使い方を知らなかっただけだ」  
　ソーはふっと笑って首を振った。今日の一枚を床に置いてロキの方に押しやる。  
「ありがとう、ソー」  
　ロキは恭しくそれを拾い上げ、特別に大切なものだけをしまう鍵付きの箱に入れた。鍵をかけてから、上着の紐をほどき、ソーに向き直る。  
「それで今日は、今すぐする？それとも私が眠るまで待つか？」  
　からかうように笑っている。  
　ソーはばつが悪そうな顔でうつむいた。  
「昨日のことは特別だ。お前が起きてる方がいいに決まってる。それに・・・」  
　立ち上がってロキの手をとり、両手で包んだ。  
　問いかけるようなロキの緑色の瞳を見ながら、顔を近づけてキスをする。どうやって説明すればいいのか。  
「ちょっと考えていたことがあるんだ。約束の内容とは違うかもしれないけど、どうしたら一番いいのか・・・どんなふうに抱いたらお前も気持ちいいのかを知りたい」  
　ためらいながら言い終えた。これでは二人の取り決めの範囲を超えているような気がする。息を止めてロキの返事を待った。  
「わかった、いいよ」ロキは少し恥ずかしそうに微笑んで答えた。  
　ソーはほっと息をはいた。  
「ほら、おいで、今日は俺が脱がせてやる」  
　ロキが脱ぎかけた服に手をかける。上着の紐を全部ほどいて床に落とした。次にシャツを上に引っ張って弟の頭から抜き取る。  
　もう一歩近づいてキスをしながら、ロキの素肌に手を滑らせた。手の届くかぎりの場所をすべて触る。ロキが気持ちよさそうに目を閉じた。興奮に流されそうになりながら、ソーは弟の体のどこが特に敏感なのか探そうとした。  
　ロキがひっ、と鋭く息を吸いこみ、ソーは手を止めた。  
「ここが気持ちいいのか？」  
　同じところをもう一度撫でる。  
「違う、違う ── そこはちょっとくすぐったい」  
　ロキはソーの手を取って上に導いた。親指が乳首をかすめる。  
「あ・・・ここがいい」  
　ロキは手を止めて、そこにソーの指をぎゅっと押しつけた。そのまま親指で擦ってやると、まるで独立した生き物のように反応して変化する。きゅっと小さく縮まって小石のように固くなるまで、両側を優しく撫でた。  
　ソーの肩をつかんでいるロキの両手に力が入る。下に目を向けると、弟の足の間で脚衣が下から押し上げられているのが見えた ── ソーの手に反応している、もう一つのロキの器官。  
「ここに触ってもいいか？」  
　ソーの問いにロキはうなずいた。  
　手を下に伸ばし、布地の上から軽く弟に触れる。固くなった陰茎の形が布越しに伝わってきた。脚衣の紐をほどき、中に手を滑り込ませる。そこに直接触れた瞬間、ロキの唇から小さな呻きが漏れて、やがてその柔らかい声は次第にはっきりした喘ぎに変わっていった。  
　固くてすべすべした弟の陰茎の感触に、ソーは夢中になった。外に引き出して直接見る。ソーのものと長さは同じくらい、でも少しだけ細い。指を巻き付けて上下に扱くと先端に雫が滲んできて、ロキはまた声をあげながら体を寄せてきた。こんなに可愛い声は聞いたことがない。弟を気持ちよくさせると決めてよかった、とソーは思った。  
　ロキの手を引いて寝台に導き、腰かけさせる。足の間の床にひざまずいて、脚衣を完全に脱がせた。  
　足を開き、ペニスを誇らしげに屹立させたロキは、ソーが今までに見たこともないような、世界で一番美しい生き物だった。衝動的に身をかがめてその先端に口づけ、雫を舌先で舐め取る。  
　ロキは呻き声をあげながら首をのけぞらして、そのまま後ろに身を倒した。「馬鹿、そこで止めるな。普通はここで口に入れるものじゃないのか？」  
　手の動きを再開し、もう一度先端を舐める。  
「いつから男同士のやり方にそんなに詳しくなったんだ？」  
「本で読んだ」  
「本？！父上の司書がそんないやらしい本を蔵書に加えるとは思えないな」  
「エルフの言語で書かれてるんだ ── 古い蔵書のひとつ。司書は弓道の本だと思ってるみたいだ」  
　ロキは息を乱しているのに、会話を続けることはできるようだった。ソーが手を動かし続けると、目を閉じた。  
「それで熱心にエルフ語を学んでいたのか？」  
「エルフの言葉を勉強したのは魔術書を読むためだ。実際読んでみたら魔術よりセックスについて書いてある本の方が多くて・・・あ、止めないで」  
　服を脱ぎ始めたソーを見上げてくる。  
「先に中に入れてから、お前をいかせたい。いいか？」服の紐をほどきながら言う。弟と体を触れ合わせた瞬間からずっとペニスが勃ちあがっていて、脚衣がきつくなっていた。狭い場所からやっと解放できてほっとする。  
「わかった」  
　ロキは手を伸ばして近くに置いてあったオイルの小瓶を取り、ソーに手渡した。  
　自身にオイルを塗りつけ、仰向けになった弟の足の間にひざまずく。その体を自分の方に引き寄せて、片足を肩にかつぎあげ、後孔に先端をあてがった。ぐっとひと押しするだけで、するりと中に入る。いつものように、弟の体は楽にソーを受け入れた。締めつけてはくるけれど、きつすぎることもない。そして中はいつも温かく、柔らかかった。  
　腰を小刻みに動かしながら奥まで入っていった。つい自分の快楽に浸ってしまい、はっとロキを触ることを思い出す。下に手を伸ばして陰茎を手のひらで包むと、弟の唇に小さな微笑みが戻った。腰の動きに合わせて扱き始める。  
「ああ・・・気持ちいい」  
　ロキはまぶたを閉じた。  
　後ろからするのも良かったが、こうして正面から抱いてみたら、こっちの方がずっと良いことに気づいた。目の前でロキが足を開いている姿や、ソーの手や腰の動きに反応して感じている表情が見えるのがたまらなかった。  
　抽挿を続けていると、ロキは小さく声を放ちはじめた。  
「んん・・・いい、ああ・・・ああっ・・・」  
　自然に口から滑り出てくるような柔らかい喘ぎ声で、本人も気づかないうちに出しているように見える。快楽に我を忘れるロキはいつもに増して美しかった。  
　前に体をかがめ、片方の乳首を口に含んだ。舌先ですくい、吸いあげる。  
　ロキはひときわ高い声で喘いで、指をソーの髪にぎゅっと絡ませた。  
「ああ、それ気持ちいい、ソー・・・ああっ・・・」  
　優しく啄むように乳首を噛むと、手の中でロキのペニスが震えた。歯に少し力を入れる。  
「あっ・・・、ここがこんな気持ちいいなんて、知らなかった・・・」  
　思い切ってもう少し力をこめて噛み、同時に親指で円を描くようにロキの先端を刺激する。ほとんど同時にロキは全身をのけぞらし、精を放出しはじめた ── 下腹とソーの手を一面に濡らしながら。  
　ロキの体内は痙攣するようにソーを締めつけた。もっと長く続けたかったのだが、まるでロキの体が吸いついて絞りだそうとしているかのようで、とても堪えられなかった。弟の最奥を突きあげ、射精の勢いに身を任せた。  
　すべて出し終えて自身を引き抜くと、ソーはロキの体をベッドの奥にずらして場所を作り、隣に並んで横たわった。ロキは枕元の近くに重ねられた布の束から一枚を引き抜いて体をぬぐった。  
　弟を抱き寄せる。  
「どうだった？気持ち良かったか？」  
　おずおずと聞いてみると、ロキはにっこりと笑った。  
「うん、良かった。兄上の寝台での技巧がなかなか悪くないのを知って安心したよ。今までの兄上の相手がどう思ったか、想像するとちょっと恥ずかしかったからね」  
　ソーは眉をひそめた。  
「今までの相手なんていない。お前が初めてだ」  
「え？」  
　ロキは少し驚いた顔になった。  
「じゃあ・・・これは練習？なるほどね、それならよくわかる」  
　ソーは首を振った。  
「違う、練習なんかじゃない。なんでそんなふうに考えるんだ」  
　今となっては他の誰かを自分が求めることなど考えられなかった。正直に言えば、この取引の期間が終わったあとのことは考えたくなかった。ロキの体を知った後・・・  
　ソーはロキの手をとって指を絡めた。  
「俺はお前が欲しかったからこうしてるんだ、それを信じるのがそんなに難しいのか？誰より賢いくせに、なぜわからないんだ」  
「兄上ならアスガルド中の誰でも手に入る。綺麗な女の人でも、若くて強い男でも、誰でも選び放題じゃないか。なぜ私なんかに目を向けるんだ？」  
「お前は美しい。賢い。お前の滑らかな肌と、きらきらした瞳と・・・」  
「やめろ！ものすごく下手な詩人みたいだ。兄上はもうとっくに私を手に入れたんだし、明日にだってまた抱けるんだから、そんな砂糖菓子みたいな甘い言葉で口説く必要はないよ」  
　ロキは顔を背けた。その瞳に悲しみが浮かぶのを見て、ソーはふと、ロキはずっと傷ついていたに違いない、と気がついた。どれくらいの間、そんなふうに考えていたのだろう。そしてなぜ、美しい、と言われても信じないのだろうか。  
「ロキ、俺を見ろ」  
　ロキは泣きだしそうな目で睨みかえしてきた。  
「俺は本気で言ってるんだ ── 嘘が下手なのはよく知ってるだろ。俺の目にはお前が綺麗に見えるんだ。他の誰よりも美しい。誓って本当だ」  
　ロキをどんなに愛しく思っているか、どんなところが魅力的か、できることなら言葉を尽くして伝えたかった。でもロキの言う通り、ソーは言葉を巧みに操るような性格ではない。  
　ロキの頰に手を伸ばし、壊れやすいものを扱うようにそっと触れた。その瞳に浮かぶ痛みと不安を、自分がすべて拭いさってやれればいいのに、と心から思う。ロキは鋭い目で探るようにソーを見た。自分の表情に不誠実さなど一切ないはずだ、そう確信していながら、弟の表情がやわらぎ、ゆっくりと痛みが消えるのを見ていると、 ソーはなぜか胸が痛んだ。  
「本当にそう思っているならやっぱり馬鹿だよ、ソー・オディンソン」  
　ロキは静かな声で言った。  
　ソーは笑った。  
「そうかもしれないな。いつも馬鹿だってお前に言われてるしな」  
　優しく唇を重ねてから顔を離し、じっと見つめる。するとロキの方からキスを返してきて、ソーは驚くと同時に嬉しくなった。  
「家族で美しいと言われてるのは私じゃなくて兄上の方だ、知らないのか？ソー、強くてハンサムな黄金の王子」  
　ソーは憎たらしくなるほど得意げな笑みを浮かべた。  
「ああ、俺がハンサムなのは認めるよ。お前も俺に抱かれるなんて幸せだな。本当は命をかけて貴重な贈り物を持って帰ってこなくたって、抱かせてくれても ── 」  
　ロキが頭の下から枕を引っ張り出して、思い切り顔にぶつけてきた。  
　言葉の途中でうわぁ！と叫ぶソーを、ロキはおまけに二度、三度と枕でたたいた。  
　仕返ししてやろうと別の枕をつかんで振り向くと、ロキはベッドの逆側まで移動し、一番大きな枕を抱えて得意げに笑っていた。ソーの側には小さい枕が二つしか残っていない。ソーはにやりと笑うと、その二つをつかみとり、いつでも振り下ろせるように高々とつきあげた。  
　久しぶりの枕投げだった。それも二人とも裸でやりあうというのが、余計に楽しかった。

 

第五章

  
　それからの数週間、ロキが魔術の勉強を進める一方で、ソーは寝台における技巧に関する知識を増やしていった。嬉しい発見がいつくもあった。ロキの首の一番敏感な場所。爪の先でくすぐるように胸の横を刺激すると、たまらなく淫靡な声で喘ぎだすこと。内腿の肌を優しくついばむだけで、ほとんど達してしまいそうになること。  
　ソーが技巧を身につけるにしたがって、ロキも少しずつ抱き合うことに積極的になった。部屋を訪れると、ロキはいつも寝台で裸になって待っていた。待ち焦がれたように足を開く弟の姿は、いつまでたってもソーを欲情でくらくらさせた。  
「こうやって挿れられるのは気持ちいいのか？」  
　ある晩、ペニスを根元まで沈みこませたところで、ソーは聞いた。  
「悪くはないよ」  
　肩をすくめてロキが答える。少し気を使った答えのように聞こえた。  
「でも快感ではないんだな？ここに触るのとは違って」  
　腰をゆっくり動かしながら、下に手を伸ばしてロキの陰茎を扱く。  
「ただ引っ張られる感じがするだけ。エルフの本によれば、中に気持ちいい場所があるらしいんだ。でもきっとアスガルド人にはないんだろうね、何度もこうしてるのに、まだ見つからないってことは」  
「見つけられなくて済まないな」  
　ロキはにっこりと笑ってソーを見上げた。  
「謝らなくていいよ。兄上が気持ちいいなら ── もともとそのためにこんな約束をしたんじゃないか。私が楽しめる方法もたくさん考えてくれたし。それにしても熱心に勉強したんだね。座学の講師たちが知ったらきっと感心するよ」  
　ロキの賛辞は嬉しかったが、そんなふうに二人の日常生活が話題になると、突然現実に引き戻されるようで辛かった。  
「講師のことなんて考えたくないな。俺が何の勉強をしてるか知られたら・・・」  
　目の前で足を開き、ソーに貫かれているロキ。こんな光景を人に見られたらどうなるのか。友人たちに、講師たちに、そして両親に ── 。  
　せっかくの弟との時間を、そんな不快な想像で邪魔されたくなかった。不安を振り払い、ロキのことだけを見ようとする。他の誰よりも、ロキにどう思われているかが大事だった。  
　前にかがんでロキに口づけ、ゆっくり動かしていた腰を止めた。急ぐ必要はなかった。弟の髪に鼻先を埋め、耳朶を甘く噛む。この行為は快楽のためだけではない、愛しているからすることなんだ、と自分の体で確かめたかった。　  
「俺がお前に欲情してると知って、軽蔑したか？男が男を ── それも弟を求めるなんて、背徳だと言われても仕方ないよな」  
　ロキはソーの頰に手を触れた。「なぜだかわからないけど、嫌な気持ちにはならないんだ。正直に言うとちょっと安心したくらい。兄上も人間なんだとわかって ── みんなが思っているような完璧な黄金の王子ってわけじゃないんだってね」ソーの片手をとって下へ導く。「ほら、止まらないで ── ここも触って」  
　あらゆる不安を押しやって忘れることに、ソーは慣れ始めていた。今もそうやって気持ちを切りかえ、ロキの要望に従った。自分の弟にこんな行為をするのがどれほど間違ったことか、頭でわかってはいた。でも、誰にも知られない限り問題はない、と今では自分を説得することができるようになっていた。二人で抱き合ってすることのすべて、弟と過ごす毎晩の一瞬、一瞬に、そうする価値が十分にあると思った。  
　弟の敏感な場所に触れながら抽挿を続けていると、ロキは下唇を噛んだ。  
「男同士でこんなことをしたいと思うのが、アスガルド中に私一人じゃないとわかって良かった」  
「まあまあ悪くない若い男なら、俺も今までに何人か会ったことがある。でも、誰もお前ほど魅力的ではなかった」  
「ふうん。私じゃなかったら、女がいいのか？」  
「まあ、そうだな。女は魅惑的だと思うぞ。お前は思わないのか？」  
「ときどきは。いいな、と思う子も何人かはいるかな」少し笑ってロキは言ったが、誰とは言わなかった。知ったら兄はそれをからかいの種にするに決まっている。  
「俺たちの好みの女を連れてきて、三人でやったら良いと思わないか？まずお前が女を抱いて中に出す。それから俺がお前と女を続けて抱く。二人とも歩けなくなるまで、何度も激しく抱いてやる」  
　実際にはありえない想像をして、ソーの顔に野生的な笑みが広がる。思わず腰の動きが早くなった。  
「へーえ、それはかなりの自信だね。兄上のスタミナがどれくらい続くか、私は正確に知ってるんだけどな」  
「俺のスタミナはこんなものじゃない！お前を傷つけないように手加減してるだけだ」  
「本当に？賭けるか？」ロキは悪戯っぽい目で笑った。  
　普段なら、弟と賭けをするほどソーは無謀ではなかった。しかし、その体を深々と貫いたペニスのせいで、今はまともな思考が不可能になっていた。  
「何を賭ける？」  
　今度はロキが狼のように微笑む番だった。「どっちが先に相手をいかせるか。私が勝ったら、兄上に口でしてもらう。兄上が勝ったら、本の一枚をくれなくても、追加でもう一晩私を抱いていい」  
　公平な賭けだとはとても思えなかった。ソーが手を使えば、ロキは必ず先に達する。しかし本のページを渡さずにもう一晩が手に入るという条件は、ソーには魅力的すぎた。  
「よし、成立だ」ソーはにやりと笑うと、さっそくロキの乳首に口をつけた。早くロキを絶頂に導いて賭けを終わらせ、負けて悔しがる姿を眺めながら自分の番を楽しもうという魂胆だった。  
「おっと、それはだめ！」ロキは身をよじって体を引き離し、ソーの手の届かないところに逃れた。  
「おい！」いきなり乱暴に自身が引き抜かれることになったソーは、困惑し、膝をついて体を起こした。  
　ロキはずる賢そうな微笑みを浮かべた。  
「そんな簡単に勝たせると思ったのか？まさかね」  
　なるほど、捕まえればいいんだな、と勘違いしたソーは、逆にいきなり飛びついてきたロキに、完全に隙を突かれた。肩を強く押されて後ろに倒れる。  
「おっと ── 」背中を寝台に打ち付けて膝を立て、混乱から立ち直ろうとしている間に、ロキに跨られていた。ソーのペニスを自分の後孔に導いて、悩ましい呻き声をあげながら、ゆっくりと腰を沈めていく。  
　そのまま上り詰めてしまいそうになって、ソーはとっさに息をとめた。あっというまに、すべてが弟の体に入り込む。そして、ロキが腰を使いはじめた。ソーのものをしっかりとくわえこみ、腰をくねらせるようにして上下に動かす。その光景にうっとりと見入ってしまい、賭けのことなどすっかり忘れそうになった。  
　ロキの顔に勝ち誇った微笑みが浮かぶのを見て、これが競争であることを思い出す。そう簡単に勝利を手渡すわけにいかなかった。  
　ソーは指を舐め、ロキの乳首を弄びにかかった。ロキは体を後ろに倒して遠ざかろうとしたが、ソーは許さず、小さな蕾を指ではじき、つまみ、刺激し続けた。  
「あ・・・ああっ、痛い、やめろ」文句を言う割には、弟の陰茎が手の中で震え、先端から雫を滲みませるのがわかる。  
「嘘つけ。好きなくせに」きゅっと捻ってやると、ロキの喉から呻きがもれた。その快楽を滲ませた弟の甘い声は、ソーのペニスの反応に直結してしまう。ロキはまたずるそうな笑みを浮かべた。  
「そういう兄上は、これが好きなようだね・・・」ロキは目を閉じると、絶妙な角度に首をそらし、切ない声で喘いでみせた。  
　ソーは唇を噛んでロキの胸から手を離す。  
「止めなくていいよ、さっきのは嘘だ ── すごく気持ちいい。ああ・・・んん・・・」  
　手を離したソーのかわりに自分の両手を胸にあてると、ロキは見せつけるように淫らな声をあげはじめた。  
「兄上に抱かれるのが好き・・・兄弟なんて関係ない。兄上が中に入ってくるのも・・・何度もいかされて体じゅう精液まみれになるのも・・・こんなに気持ちのいいこと初めてだ・・・」  
　シーツを握りしめる。こんなたまらない光景を見ずに済めば ── 見ているだけで達してしまいそうになる。  
　ソーは目を閉じたが、すぐにそれが間違いだったことに気づいた。  
「どうした、ソー？私の体をどんなにいやらしく変えてしまったか、見るのが辛いのか？実の兄に貫かれて、欲望に震える私の姿を・・・？あんなに無垢だった私の体が、今はすっかり兄上に開かれて・・・まるで兄上に使われるための体のようになって・・・中でぎゅっと絡みついてくるのは、どんな感じだ・・・？」  
　耳の中で激しく血管が脈打っているのに、弟の卑猥なささやきを消すほどの効果はなかった。  
「ほら、私の中に出して、兄上」ロキは身を寄せて耳に誘いかけてくる。「早く、ちょうだい ── 焦らさないで・・・」  
　ソーの負けだった。抗おうとした分だけ、射精の勢いが激しくなった。  
　目を開けると、ロキはまだ上からじっと見下ろしていた。手を伸ばしてソーの髪に指を差しこみ、頰に触れてくる。想像していたような勝ち誇った笑いではなく、ただ静かな優しい眼差しだけがあった。  
　それでも憤然とした気持ちは抑えられなかった。最近少しずつ自分のスタミナに自信を持てるようになってきたところだったのに、すっかり打ち砕かれてしまった。  
「この・・・小悪魔め」  
　絶頂の余韻を振りはらえず、声に力が入らない。  
　ロキの笑みは広がって得意げな表情になったが、その言葉を否定はしなかった。体を離すとソーの隣に倒れこんで横になり、満足げに手足を伸ばす。  
「それじゃあ、さっそく賭けの支払いをしてもらおうかな、兄上」下半身で誇らしげにそそり立つものを指差して言う。少し前までソーに触れられていたそれは未だ固く、先端が濡れていた。  
　たった今達したばかりだというのに、ロキのそんな姿を見るとたちまち欲望が勢いを取り戻すのを感じた。  
　口淫で快楽を与えたいとは以前から思っていたし、キスしたり舐めたりすることはしょっちゅうしていた。ただ、その形の良い陰茎を口に入れると、ロキは興奮して腰を跳ねあげる癖があり、喉の奥を突かれたソーはえずいてしまって、いつも途中で断念していた。  
　少し休んで落ち着いてから、ロキの足の間に移動した。  
「動くな、じっとしてろよ」先に約束させる。念のために弟の腰をしっかりと押さえて、顔を落とし、先端を口に含んだ。  
　ソーの唇に覆われる感覚に、ロキは呻き声をあげた。  
　普段の行動からすると非常に珍しいことだが、ロキが大人しく指示に従ったので、ソーは自分のペースで口淫を続けることができた。一インチごとに集中して口に含む。入りきらない部分はキスで覆い、入念に舐めた。どうするのが一番気持ち良いのか知りたかったのだが、ロキはソーが何をしても喘ぎ、身悶えし続け、結局どこが良いのかはわからなかった。  
　そんなに長くは持たないだろうと思っていたのに、またしてもロキには驚かされた。口淫は嫌ではなかった ── 口の中に滲んでくるロキの味も、気持ち良さそうな声も好きだった。快楽に没頭している弟の姿が可愛くてたまらなかった。ただし、ソーの顎は次第に音を上げだした。一晩中こうしているつもりか？と聞きたくなってきた頃、頭の後ろに弟の両手があてられるのを感じた。焦れたように指をソーの髪に絡ませ、ロキは夢中で腰を押しつけてきた。  
　喉の奥に勢いよく飛沫を放たれ、ソーはむせそうになった。すべて出し終えるとやっとロキが頭を解放してくれて、ソーは口を離し、自由に呼吸ができるようになった。  
　咳き込んで口元をぬぐう。  
「俺はとんでもない悪魔を作ってしまったようだな」  
　ロキはすっかり満たされた顔で笑った。  
「もしかしたらずっと前から悪魔だったのかもしれないよ。兄上が私の本性を暴いただけなのかも」  
　心のどこかで、弟に申し訳ないと感じるべきなのでは、と思う。ロキをこんな悦楽に導いて、堕落させてしまったことを。けれど、それはソーの本当の気持ちとは違うこともわかっていた。もし過去に戻って最初からやり直せたとしても、ためらうことなく、同じ選択をするだろう。  
　自分を責める声を遠くに押しやり、ソーはロキの隣に横たわった。そして睡魔にさらわれる瞬間まで、弟を強く抱きしめていた。

 

第六章

  
　ある日の午後、ソーは王宮の書庫を訪ねた。そこで見つけたものをゆっくり読み始めたのは、夕食後のことだった。  
　ロキが寝室の扉をノックする音が聞こえて、いつもの約束の時間が過ぎていることに気づいた。それほど本の中身に夢中になっていた。  
　扉が開き、ロキが顔をのぞかせる。  
「ソー？具合でも悪いのか？え？それ、もしかして本？」  
　とっさに本をぱたんと閉じてから、今更こんなことを弟から隠しても仕方がないことに気づいた。  
　寝衣姿のロキが歩いてきて隣に座った。ソーの額に手を当てる。  
「熱でもあるのか、頭がおかしくなったのか」  
「病気じゃない！エルフの本だ ── ほら」本を開いて見せる。「挿絵がついてる」  
　ページをめくって見せる。全裸の男女がしっかりと抱き合う絵。次のページには三人の男が絡み合う絵、その横には女二人の絵。どうやらエルフは本当に、あらゆるパターンの欲望について記すことに熱心なようだ。  
「この本、どこで見つけたんだ？こういうのはもう全部読んだと思っていた」  
　次々とソーが見せるページを覗き込み、ロキは目を見張っている。  
「司書に弓道の本を探してると言ったんだ ── そしたら保管庫からこれを持ってきた。表紙には弓道と書いてあるけど、司書も本当の内容を知ってる様子だったな」  
「ふーん。エルフの俗語なのかもしれないな。知らなかった」  
　本をめくりながら、半分上の空でロキが答える。  
「あ、この絵はいいな」  
　ロキの頰にさっと赤みが差す。足の間で寝衣が下から押し上げられていて、かなり興奮しているのがわかった。  
「ほら、触ってやる」手を寝衣の下にすべりこませ、ロキが抵抗しないのを確かめてから、待ち構えるように固くなっていた陰茎を柔らかく握った。本を一緒にのぞきこみ、ロキがすぐ達してしまわないように緩やかに指を上下させる。  
「兄上も触ってほしい？」  
「ああ、そうしてくれたら嬉しいな」  
　脚衣の紐をほどき、ロキが手を入れて扱けるようにする。本をずらしてロキの膝に半分乗り上げるようにして、お互いを触りながら本のページをめくった。  
　本には一ページおきに図や絵が載っていたが、ソーには特別に探しているものがあった。  
「あった ── 多分これだ」  
　目当てのものを見つけて言う。  
　二人の男が抱き合う絵だった。  
「この説明文を読もうとしていたんだ」脇に置いてあった、ややこしいエルフ語の辞書を指差す。「でも辞書に載っていない言葉ばかりで・・・多分、その、卑猥な言葉なんだろうな」  
「読もうとしてただって？兄上が？」  
　信じがたいというようにロキが聞く。  
「どうしても知りたいことがあるんだ。お前が以前に言っていた、気持ち良い場所ってやつについてだが、ここに何か書いてあるかわかるか？」  
「それよりさっきの女同士の絵がもう一度見たいな」  
　ロキがページを戻し始めたが、ソーはその手を止めた。  
「それはまた今度見よう、約束するから。先にこっちを読んでくれ、頼む」  
　ロキは仕方なさそうにため息をついた。「わかったよ」  
　絵の隣に書かれた文章をじっと見ると、ロキはその内容を読み上げはじめた。ところどころでロキが口ごもるのは、決してエルフ語の知識不足のせいではなさそうだった。説明されている行為があまりに生々しくて、それも直接的な言葉で詳細に書かれているため、頭の中にはっきりとその様子が浮かんでしまう。本の挿絵よりもっといやらしい姿態を想像してしまい、ソーも興奮せずにいられなかった。  
　ロキが説明を終えると、そのまま達してしまいそうになって、ソーは弟の手を脚衣の中から外させた。  
　お互いを見つめ合う。ロキが下唇を噛み、ソーは心の内を読まれたような気がした。　  
「これ・・・試してみてもいいか？」  
「うん、試したい」ロキは頰を染めて微笑んだ。  
〜〜〜  
　正しい角度を見つけるだけでもしばらく時間がかかった。本を枕元に立てかけて、二人は試行錯誤を続けた。まず、ロキの腰の下に枕を何個か入れて少し傾けなければならなかった。結局そんな努力にも意味がなかったかもしれない（十分楽しかったが）、とソーが思いかけた時、ロキがはっと息を呑んだ。手をぎゅっと握りしめ、シーツがぴんと張りつめる。  
「ここか・・・？」  
「わからない ── 今のもう一度やってみて」  
　ソーはぎこちなく同じ動きを繰り返した。完全に挿入した状態ではない。それどころか半分も入っていない状態だ。でも今はロキの気持ち良いところを探しているのであって、自分の快楽は二の次だった。  
　その場所に手応えはなかったが、ロキが反応してぎゅっと締めつけるのはわかった。それから、ロキのペニスが痙攣し、押しつけた下腹を濡らし始めるのも。  
「あああ・・・、そこ・・・んん・・・」  
　同じ場所を擦りあげると、また可愛い喘ぎ声が返ってくる。しばらくその動きを続けてみた。  
　毎日長時間の鍛錬に耐え、強い腕力を身につけておいて良かった ── そんなふうに思うのは今夜が初めてのことではなかった。ソーは一晩中でもロキの両足を肩に担いでいられた。どんなに時間がかかっても、本に書かれていたことを試してみたかった。ペニスに一切触れずに射精させるなどということは、本当に可能なのだろうか。弟を自分の手でそんなふうに絶頂に導いてみたかった。  
〜〜〜  
　その夜以降、ソーは、ロキを必ず先に達かせることができるようになった。ロキが一晩に二回、三回と果てるのも珍しいことではなくなった。手や口で刺激し、中の気持ち良いところを何度も繰り返し突くと、弟はただひたすら喘ぎ、汗ばんだ体を震わせる以外に何もできなくなった。最後はぐったりと疲れ果て、大量に放った精液でべたつく体を投げ出して寝台に倒れ込んだ。  
　二人の夜は、もう止めて、と懇願するロキの声で終わることが多くなった。もうだめ、ソー、もうできない、気持ち良すぎる、もう何も残ってない、全部出したから ── 兄上も来て、中にたくさん出して、早く、兄上 ──  。  
　そんな甘い喘ぎに耐えられるはずもなく、ソーは必ず弟の望みを叶えた。

 

第七章

  
　残り一枚。  
　少しずつ紙の束が薄くなっていくのを感じながら、ソーは残りを数えまいとしていた。しかしある夜、木版を開いてみれば、そこには薄い紙がたった一枚しか残っていなかったのだった。  
　ロキとの最後の夜。ソーは時間をかけて寝室を片付け、何本ものろうそくに火をともした。今夜は、柔らかい灯りに包まれる弟の体を見つめて過ごしたかった。ロキの好きな食べ物、フルーツやベリーも準備した。いつもの行為を始める前に、寝台でゆっくり一緒に過ごしても良いかもしれない。最後の時間を可能な限り引き伸ばしたかった。  
　すべて用意が整い、あとはロキを待つだけだった。絶対にそんなことはないとわかっていながら、紙をもう一枚見落としていないかどうか、木の板を開いて確認してみる。そして、紙を手にとって初めて、それが白紙であることに気がついた。両側とも白紙だ。何度表と裏をめくってみても、そこには文章が一文字も書かれていなかった。もう、取引できるものが残っていない ── そう気づいて、ソーは目の前が暗くなった。最後の夜はもう、終わってしまっていたのだ。もう二度と、ロキを抱くことはできない。重い気持ちを引きずりながら、ソーはろうそくの炎を一つずつ、吹き消し始めた。  
　そのとき、ロキが部屋に足を踏み入れた。並んだろうそくを興味深そうに見つめる。ソーの表情に気づくと驚いた顔になった。  
「どうした？何かあったのか？」  
　事実を告げるのが辛すぎて、とっさに隠そうかとも思ったが、自分に嘘がつけないことはわかっていた。  
　最後の一枚を手で掲げて見せる。「白紙だったんだ。両側とも。何も書いていない」木の板の間に戻してから、ロキにすべてを手渡す。「もう何も引き換えに渡せるものはない。今日まで知らなかったんだ」  
　ロキは板を開いて、白紙のページをじっと見た。ソーはろうそくの火をまたひとつ吹き消した。胸の痛みが少しずつ強くなり、苦しさに押しつぶされそうだった。  
「待って。熟練の魔術師は、白紙のページに秘密を隠すことがあるんだ。きっとこれもそうだよ」  
　ロキの言葉に心臓が飛び跳ねそうになった。  
「なぜわかるんだ？」  
　ロキは本を閉じた。  
「試してみないとわからない。でもどっちにしても受け取るよ。最初の取り決め通りにしよう」  
「でも、結局ただの白紙かもしれないじゃないか？」  
「そうかもしれないけど、もしかしたら本の中で一番貴重なページかもしれない」ロキは本をそっと床に置き、ソーに近づいて頰に手を伸ばした。「一緒に過ごす最後の夜と同じ価値がきっとあると思うよ」  
　ロキの手をとり、手のひらに口づける。この夜は決してソーがその価値を支払うことができない、ロキからの優しい贈り物だ。そうわかっていても、拒む力は残っていなかった。  
　ロキの服を脱がせ、あらわになった素肌を余すところなく味わうように、両手をすべらせる。急いで自分の服も脱いだ。  
　裸になると、二人は引き寄せられるように抱き合った。ロキは兄の体を熱っぽい目で見つめ、たくましい胸、肩、下腹と、筋肉をなぞるように両手で触れた。そうしているだけで、半分兆していた弟の陰茎がやがて完全に上を向いて勃ちあがるのを、ソーは感動して見つめた。  
「俺の体が好きか？」  
　薄灯りの下で、ロキの頰がかすかに色づくのが見えた気がした。  
「うん、好きだ」ロキは答えた。  
　ソーは嬉しそうに笑うとロキを抱き寄せ、裸の胸同士をしっかりと合わせて、柔らかいロキのうなじをついばむように口づけた。それから二人でベッドに倒れこみ、息もつけないほど激しく濃厚なキスを交わした  
　促すように内腿に触れると、ロキの足はひらりと開き、ソーの腰を迎え入れた。弟に覆いかぶさり、重ねた二人の陰茎を片手でゆっくりと扱き始める。  
「気持ちいいか？こうやって抱き合うのが好きになっただろ？」  
　ロキは下唇を噛んでうなずいた。  
「ああ、もちろん。すごく好きだよ」  
　ソーは微笑んでもう一度キスするために身をかがめ、次の言葉を口にするかどうかためらった。体中の勇気をかき集めて続ける。  
「このまま・・・この関係を続けられないか。この取引が終わっても。引き換えに渡せるものは、もう何もないけど」  
　息をつめて答えを待つ。ロキは片手をあげて、そっとソーの頰を撫でた。  
「ああ、兄上。本当に何もわかっていないな」手をソーの腕に落として、慰めるようにぎゅっとつかむ。「私は兄上の恋人にはなれないよ。デートに誘ったりベッドに連れていったり、友達に紹介できるような女とは違う。私たちは兄弟だ。そんな関係は・・・間違ってる。こんなことを知られたら、父上と母上が何と言うか、想像してみたらいい。関係を長く続ければ続けるほど、私たちの名誉はひどく傷つくことになる。だから、できない。ごめん ── 私も本当に残念に思ってる」  
　ロキの目を見ることができなかった。この欲望がどんなに背徳的なものかを思い知らされて、ソーは深く恥じ入った。弟の言葉にうなずき、納得したふりをする。罪を悔悛するような表情を作る。しかし、それは実際の気持ちとは違った。ロキをずっと抱きしめていたい、永遠に自分のものでいてほしい。この気持ちは、どうしても振りはらうことができなかった。この感情、ロキへのこの想いは絶対に正しいものだと確信しているのに、それを否定しなければならない。これほどまでの苦しさを味わったのは生まれて初めてのことだった。  
　ソーは手をとめて、ロキの上に倒れ、首筋に顔を埋めて表情を隠した。  
「お前の言う通りだ。俺も残念だ。お前は本当に純粋で、なのに俺は・・・」言葉が続かない。  
「しーっ、黙って、わかってるから。謝らないで」ロキはささやいてソーに腕を回し、首に唇を押し付けた。「初めての夜に兄上が言ったこと、今ではよくわかるよ。こうやって一緒にすごすことと、その意味がね。まるで・・・一番大切な秘密を、誰かと共有する感じ。共有することで相手の一部になるし、自分の一部を相手にあげることにもなるんだ」ロキの指がソーの髪を梳く。「この秘密を分け合えて良かったと思ってる。私の初めての相手が兄上で良かった」  
　ロキは手を二人の間にすべりこませると、ソーの手をとった。少し前までしていたように触ってほしい、と促すように動かす。  
「もう一度、さっきと同じことをして」柔らかい声で言う。「兄上に触れられると本当に気持ちいい。最後にもう一度だけちゃんと抱いてくれないと気が済まない」  
　顔を上げて、弟にキスをする。自分がしてしまった過ちを悔い、その過ちを許す弟を愛しく思う、その気持ちのすべてを込めて口づけた。感謝の気持ちが果てしなく込みあげてきて、胸から溢れてしまいそうだった。一緒に過ごしたいくつもの夜、抱き合った肌の感覚、大切に胸にしまって、これからの長い人生、何度も切なく思い返すに違いない、二人だけの夜の記憶。  
　しっかりと抱き合った二人の体は、まるで一つのもののように動いた。今ではお互いに知り尽くした ── けれどもう二度と味わうことのない ── 最高の快楽を引き出して、夢中で貪りあった。  
　まだ夜は浅く、朝まで時間はたっぷりあった。その一瞬、一瞬を惜しむように、ソーは行為に時間をかけた。これが最後になるのなら、弟の体の隅々まで、記憶に刻みつけておきたかった。額からつま先、そしてその間にあるいくつもの敏感な場所を、キスで覆いつくした。足を大きく開かせて、陰茎を上から下へ焦らすように舐めおろし、陰嚢、会陰、そして小さな窪みへと舌を這わせていく。そこを舌先でくすぐられると、ロキは喘ぎ、体をしならせた。  
　学んだことのすべてを思い出して、弟に快楽を与えようとした。その夜最初にロキが達したのは、ソーの口の中だった。弟の味を惜しむように味わう。十分に待たせてから、やっとロキの中に入り、最初はゆっくり、それから激しく動いて、また少し焦らすように腰をゆらした。ロキは二度目の絶頂を迎え、下腹を濡らしながらソーの名前を何度も呼んだ。  
　腰を止め、ロキの耳元で呼吸を整える。まだ終わらせたくなくて、頂点に達してしまいそうな快感を必死に堪えた。汗で濡れるソーの髪に、ロキが指をくぐらせる。  
「我慢できないなら出していいよ。そのあともう一度してもいいから。今夜だけは、好きなだけ何度でも抱いていい」  
　ソーは素直にほっとした表情で、ロキの首筋にキスをした。  
「お前は世界一の弟だな」  
「そうだね」ソーの熱い飛沫が体の奥を満たすのを感じながら、ロキは得意げに微笑んだ。その後、その言葉を証明するかのように、仰向けになったソーにまたがり、二度目の射精に導くまで腰をゆすり続けた。  
　絶頂の高みから滑り落ちる感覚のなかで、次に何をしよう、と考える。夜明けまでにあと何回できるだろうか。他のものは何ひとつ目に入らず、ソーはただ弟を見つめた。  
　視線を動かしたときには、もう手遅れだった。扉が開き、誰かがもう足を踏み入れていた。  
　イドゥンの姪、イグリッドが呆然としてこちらを見つめている。  
　振り向いて彼女を見たロキは、慌ててソーから離れ、シーツで体を覆い隠した。けれど、何もかも見られた後だったのは明らかだった。  
「ごめんなさい・・・女性と一緒なのだと思って・・・」  
　咄嗟の言い訳のように口走り、イグリッドは走り去っていった。その足で二人の母親のところに行くに違いなかった。  
　イグリッドは常日頃からフリッガに頼まれ、何かと息子たちの様子を監視する役目を言いつかっていた。そして、彼女は常に女王に忠実だった。  
　その様子からすると、ソーが女を連れ込んでいると疑っていたように思われた。もしかしたら、シーツの状態を見た使用人が彼女に忠告したのかもしれない。または、ソーの部屋の前を通りかかって、二人の行為の物音や声に気づいたのかもしれない。ごくまれに、二人は部屋の鍵をかけ忘れることがあった。  
　事情がなんであれ、結果は同じことだ。今夜中に、両親に知られることになるだろう。二人は罰せられる。おそらく、厳重に。  
　二人は本能的に身を寄せ合った。ソーはロキに腕を回してしっかりと抱きしめた。ショックのあまりしばらく言葉も出なかったが、最悪の混乱状態は少しずつ落ち着いていった。  
「俺がすべて責任をとる。俺がお前を誘った、強要したと言う。お前が良いというまでしつこく迫った、と。俺はどんな罰を受けようと、このことを後悔しない」  
「本のことは言わないで。取り上げられるから」  
「言わない、約束する」ソーはロキに口づけた。「お前はいつか、偉大な魔術師になるよ」  
　弟を抱きしめる以外に、何もできることはなかった。兄として、強く勇敢でなければいけない。そう自分に言い聞かせるのに、涙が頰を伝うのを止めることができなかった。  
「ロキ、済まない。俺はきっとどこかおかしいんだと思う。兄弟としてお前を愛せなかった。お前を恋人にしたかった、できることなら結婚だってしたい。愛してる、本当にお前を愛してるんだ」  
　ロキは涙を拭った。「何も言わないで・・・いいんだ。私も愛してるよ、兄上。きっと何もかもうまくいくよ」  
　それが本当ではないことを、ソーは知っていた。世界が自分の周りでガラガラと崩れていく音が聞こえるようだった。この夜、何か決して取り返せないもの、他の何にも代えられないものを失うことを、ソーは予感していた。それでも、弟の言葉はソーに強さを与えた。三人分の足音が廊下を近づいてきたとき、ソーは抱擁を解き、ロキを手放すことができた。  
　否定することは一切できないだろう。裸でベッドにいる二人を、両親は発見する。けれど少なくとも、絡み合った姿を見せることはない。手を伸ばしてロキの手を握りたいという衝動にかられたが、そんなことをしたら事態はもっと悪い方に向かうだけだ。  
　扉が開く。二人の取引の代償を払うときが来た。

 

第八章

  
　六ヶ月後。  
　ソーは反省の態度を示すために、最大限の努力をした。王宮の反対側にあるロキの部屋を訪ねることは一度もなかったし、書庫や高い塔の屋上など、ロキがいそうなところに探しにいくことも一切しなかった。一日のほとんどの時間を鍛錬に費やし、遠征や戦闘にも可能な限り参加した。  
　ロキに会えるのは食事のときだけだった。二人の席はテーブルの反対側に引き離された。たとえ言葉を交わすことができなくても、ロキの姿が見れるのは嬉しかった。もちろん、同時に辛くもあった。しかし、許されない欲望を否定されたことによる胸の痛みに、ソーは可能な限り抵抗したかった。  
　ロキとの関係が禁忌であることはわかっていた。父王はその理由を、ソーを恥じ入らせるやり方で、単刀直入に伝えた ── オーディンの息子ともあろうものが、理性のない獣のように交わるとはなにごとか。母親の言葉はもっと優しく、気遣いにあふれていた。夜遅くまで時間をかけて、ロキに対するソーの感情と許されない関係が、結局二人の両方を傷つけてしまうのだ、と言い聞かせた。 けれど何よりもソーにとって大きかったのは、ロキの簡潔な言葉だった。  
　『私たちは兄弟だ。この関係は間違っている』  
　ロキが恋人にはなれないと言うのだったら、その気持ちを受け入れなければならない。これからもずっと兄弟でいようと思う。それでも、ロキを愛する気持ちは変わらなかった。そして、テーブル越しに饒舌な言葉を伝えてくるその眼差しを見れば ── 元気？と呼びかけたり、会いたい、と訴えたり、ときには、その新しい甲冑ちょっと変じゃない？とからかってきたり ── ロキも愛してくれていることが、ソーにはわかった。たとえロキから向けてくるものが純粋な兄弟愛にすぎなかったとしても、ソーにとってそれが大切な感情であることにかわりはなかった。  
　ある晩、ロキは家族の食事に姿を見せなかった。翌日も、そのまた翌日も。避けられているのかもしれない、と思うと、ソーは胸がつぶれそうになった。そのまま一ヶ月が経つ頃には、寂しさのあまりに頭がおかしくなりそうだった。なんとか見つけ出してもう一度、きちんと謝りたかった。足元にひれ伏して許しを請うてもいい、弟との関係を修復するためならなんでもする覚悟だった。  
　アスガルド中を探しても、ロキは見つからなかった。ロキの性格なら知り尽くしている。これほど長く王宮を離れているはずがない。もしかして、事態は想像以上に悪くなっているのではないか、と、ソーは疑い始めた。  
〜〜〜  
　ニダヴェリールからの使者が退出すると同時に、ソーは父王の謁見の間にずかずかとはいっていった。  
「ロキはどこですか？」叫ぶように聞く。  
　全能の神は、息子の問いに答えるべきか、それとも思い切り顔を殴りつけるべきか思案するように、ぎろりと睨みつけてきた。ソーは負けじと睨み返した。殴られてもかまわなかった。　  
「あれは私が追放した」オーディンは短い沈黙のあとに答えた。  
　恐れていた通りの答えだったが、実際に父親の口から聞くと、改めて衝撃を受けた。  
「なぜですか？！」  
「お前と姦通した罪のためだ、当然であろう」父王は馬鹿らしいとでも言いたげに答える。  
　ソーは首を横に振った。そんなおかしな話はなかった。  
「強要したのは俺の方なのに、なぜロキを罰するのですか。それなら俺を追放すれば良いではないですか」  
「アスガルドがお前を必要としているからだ。お前は第一皇子であり、確かに間違いは犯したかもしれないが、優秀な息子だ。私にはロキよりもお前の方がずっと大切なのだ」  
　ソーを気遣っての言葉かもしれないが、父親がそんな言い方をするのは耐え難かった。それはまさに、ロキが自分について思っていたことで、ソーがあれほど強く否定しようとしたことだというのに。  
「父上、なぜそんなことが言えるのです？ロキはあなたの息子ではないですか。そして私の弟 ── 」  
「息子ではない」オーディンは厳しい声で遮った。  
　その後に父が説明したことは、ソーがそれまで信じていた世界の基盤を揺るがした。  
〜〜〜  
　ヴァナヘイムの深い森を抜けると、荒涼とした野原に狭い川が現れた。川に沿って馬を駆る。  
　ソーに根負けして、ロキの居場所を教えてくれたのは母のフリッガだった。  
　ヨトゥンの捨て子。その言葉の響きは今でもソーの耳に残っている。最初に聞いたときはとても信じられなかった。真実を告げることでロキへの気持ちが少しでも冷めるとオーディンが思ったのなら、それは大きな間違いだった。ロキの存在の大切さを変えるものなど何ひとつない。ロキと引き換えにそれ以外のすべてを手放せと言われたら、ソーは喜んで何もかも捨てるつもりだった。  
　川沿いの風景を目にして、ソーは暗澹とした気分になった。丸太を組み立てた粗末な住居。そこが追放されたロキの行く末だった。荒野にたたずむ小さな家屋のほかには、庭に古ぼけた石のかまど、林に沿って小さな厠塔があるだけ。父がどうしてこんな寂れた場所にロキを見捨てることができるのか、ソーには理解できなかった。せめてヴァナヘイムの王宮、またはアルフヘイムの貴族の家に託すことはできなかったのか。  
　荒地に飛び降り、愛馬に申し訳なく思いながら、寂しい野原に残していく。時刻は日暮れから間もなく、わずかに日の名残を残した空に、星がいくつか瞬き始めていた。  
　家屋の扉は鍵さえかかっていなかった。ソーは勢いよく扉を開き、中に足を踏み入れた。ロキと一緒に送られた二人の使用人が、突然のことに仰天して飛び上がった。イグリッドと、東の壁の監視を担当していた衛兵だった。  
　そしてロキがいた。暖炉の前で椅子に座り、手にした本をすっかり忘れた様子でソーを見つめている。  
「ソー？ここで何を・・・」  
　部屋を横切って駆け寄り、ロキが立ち上がると同時に腕をまわして抱きしめる。少しの隙間も残さないほど強く、抱きしめようとしたのだが ──   
　体を引いて、下を見下ろす。二人の間に、丸く突き出たロキの下腹が見えた。ソーは驚きに目を見張る。  
　ヨトゥンの捨て子。ヨトゥン。おぼろげな知識がよみがえる。氷の巨人は、子を孕ませることも、自らが孕むこともできる ──   
　ロキは妊娠していた。ソーの子供を宿していた。オーディンはこの事実を告げようとさえしなかった。  
　ロキはうつむいたまま、ソーと目を合わせようとしない。伏せられたその瞳には、暗い悲しみが満ちていた。額に口づけようと身を乗り出しながら、ソーの視界は涙で滲んだ。  
「俺たちをしばらく二人きりにしてくれないか。弟に話があるんだ」使用人たちに向かって告げる。  
　二人はためらい、すぐに動こうとしなかった。ソーは殺意を込めた眼差しで彼らを睨みつけ、片手をムジョルニアに置いた。衛兵などソーの相手ではなかった ── 二人を引き離すのが彼の使命なのかもしれないが、今のソーからロキを隔てることは誰にもできなかった。  
　使用人たちはついに退いた。寒い外気に備えてそれぞれ外套を手にすると、二人は大人しく家を出て行った。  
「結局、私は女だったみたいだ。まあ、半分だけね」  
　沈黙のあと、ロキはそんなことを言った。冗談めかした口調でそう言いながら、目には涙があふれ、頬を伝い始めた。ソーは服の袖で弟の頰をぬぐってやった。  
「結婚してくれないか」様々な感情が込みあげて、声が震える。  
　ロキの唇に微笑みが浮かび、それはすぐ悲しみの中に消えた。  
「できないんだ。父上に言われた。こんな・・・私生児を連れて、アスガルドに二度と戻ってくるなと」  
「俺と結婚すれば、私生児ではなくなる。俺たちの子だ。お前の腹にいるのは、俺の世継ぎだ」  
　俺たちの子。ソーは黙って、その言葉をかみしめた。なんと素晴らしく、幸せな響き、そして同時に震えがくるほど不安にさせる言葉。  
「父上を説得してお前を連れて帰る」  
「許されるはずがない。ああ、ソー・・・父上に言われたんだ、私たちは兄弟ではないと。私はアスガルド人ですらない。私は、氷の巨人だ」  
　ロキは顔を背けた。その声には隠しきれない悲しみ、怯え、怒り、そして混乱と絶望があふれていて、ソーは心臓を貫かれるような痛みを覚えた。  
　背中を向けたロキを後ろから抱きしめる。  
「そんなことは関係ない。お前はロキだ、それだけで、俺にとっては完璧なんだ。俺は、お前と一緒でなければ絶対に帰らない」  
　ロキの手をとり、指を絡めた。  
「俺と・・・結婚してくれないか？兄弟ではなくても、家族にはなれる」  
　ロキはそっとソーに寄りかかった。  
「家族になれるのなら、それ以上幸せなことはないよ」囁き声で続ける。「会いたかった、ソー」   
　ロキをぎゅっと抱きしめてから、手を下にずらして丸い腹に触れた。  
「父上が許さなければ、二人でどこか違うところに行こう。アルフヘイムでも、ヴァナヘイムの神殿でもいい。俺は戦えば負けない、お前には魔術がある。もしこの小さな家で暮らすしかないのだったら、俺はそれでもいい。離ればなれにだけは、二度となりたくない」  
　二人を引き離そうとする父王の意志がどれほど強いのかはわからない。けれど、ソーの口にする言葉はすべて本気だった。  
　弟と引き換えに、ソーは愛する配偶者を手に入れた。それが、王子の地位を捨てて亡命者として生きることを意味しているのであれば、ソーは喜んでその取引を受けいれるだろう。  
　使用人たちが入り口をくぐって入ってきたとき、二人はまだキスの真っ最中だった。誰に見られようと、どちらもまったく気にしなかった。二人が愛し合っていることを、もうすぐ世界中に告げるのだから。  
　ロキの心を射止めたことを知った今、ソーは世界が二人を認めるまで、戦い続けるつもりだった。  
　二人は結婚する。家族になる。恋い焦がれてきた相手が誰なのか、ソーは二度と隠すつもりはなかった。

 

〜END〜


End file.
